Sky High 2
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: It's Will and Layla's junior year at Sky High. What could happen when some unusual things, and for this school that's saying a lot, start happening? Could this be the work of a new foe? Or perhaps it's somebody from their past? It's up to Will to save the day. Can he manage it? Can he keep the girl he loves safe? Does anybody have a better idea for the title? Will/Layla Warren/FG


Sky High 2

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. That'll be more obvious as you read this story. Author's Note: I am bad at keeping schedules. This story shouldn't even be here, but it won't leave my brain, so I decided to write it down. Here's hoping that it's not completely awful.**_

Will, Layla, Zach, Magenta, Ethan, Warren and Jessica _**(I'm calling Freeze Girl Jessica)** _were eating lunch together.

"Okay, I can't believe this project that we have to do." Zach complained.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"We have to pick a sidekick that we would like to emulate and write a report about why they're a great sidekick." Ethan told him.

"Ouch." Will said.

"It's not too bad." Layla told him. "It's just that Mr. Boy said we can't use any actual heroes. Only sidekicks. You can see why Zach's bummed."

"I mean, I know that we're '_Hero Support_' but I mean, come on. Why can't we want to be heroes? I mean, freshman year we totally stopped Royal Pain." Zach said.

"You mean Will stopped her." Magenta snarked.

"We were sophomores." Jessica said about her and Warren.

"Hey, I couldn't have done it without you guys." Will said.

"Yeah, we know." Layla told him smiling.

"So, what are the heroes doing?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, you know. Basic hero stuff. Save the Citizen. Stuff like that." Will said.

"Warren?" Layla asked.

"Stronghold failed to mention the chem experiment that Medulla wants us to do." Warren said begrudgingly.

"Come on." Will said.

"What, I'm not going to keep your weakness for science a secret." Warren joked.

"Why do you go out with this guy?" Will jokingly asked Jessica.

"I know that he can be a little _hot-headed_, but we both know how great a guy he can be." Jessica said leaning on Warren's shoulder. He shrugged her off.

"You do that in public again, and I'll burn so hot you'll melt." Warren said.

"You wouldn't hurt me." Jessica said.

"Yeah, but the freshmen don't know that." Warren said.

"Well, at least our sophomore year was quiet enough." Layla said.

"Hopefully our junior year will be the same." Will said.

"ROBOT ATTACK!" A voice yelled.

"C'mon Warren." Will said, jumping into action. Warren and the rest of them followed Will outside to where the commotion was. It was a humanoid robot, probably a rouge science experiment. Will ran up next to it. It faced him.

"Scanning. No threat detected." Warren ran up next to Will to help face the robot. The robot turned to Warren.

"Scanning. Moderate threat detected. Neutralize." The robot started charging a hand cannon, but before anything major could happen Will tackled the robot. He punched the robot's head off and then tossed it to Zach.

"How's that for no threat?" He asked the robot body.

"Who's was this?" Warren asked, raising his voice. Nobody came forward. Suddenly, the robot head flew from Zach's hand and reattached itself.

"Oh great. It rebuilds automatically." Will said.

"Neutralize all threats." The robot said. It searched the crowd and found it's main priority. It started heading towards Ethan.

"Ethan, run!" Will said. Ethan took off, leading the robot on a chase. Will and the crowd were not far behind. The robot was faster than Ethan and soon caught up.

"Neutralize threat." Ethan decided that now was as good a time as any and turned into a puddle. Some of it went into the robot's circuitry, messing with it and causing the robot to shut down. Ethan escaped and went back to human.

"Well, that could've gone _worse_." Layla said.

"You didn't trust me?" Will asked.

"You didn't end up saving the day." Layla countered.

"Aw, come on. It was a robot, those are Ethan's specialties." Will said.

"So the great Will Stronghold, my boyfriend, can't beat up a robot?" Layla asked.

"Layla!" Will whined.

"It's funny when you do that." Layla said giggling.

"Let's get this to Mr. Medulla. He might want to look at it." Warren said. Will picked up the robot and headed to the Mad Science Lab. When their group got there they saw Mr. Medulla working on something.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as important as my lunch." He said.

"Evil robot?" Layla said.

"Oh, robot? I haven't assigned a robot. At least, not yet. Let me take a look at it." Will put the robot on the table.

"Here you go." Warren said.

"Ah, I see. Yep, this seems to be a robot. If you'll excuse me. I'll be able to tell you where it comes from in about an hour."

"Okay, we'll leave you." Layla said. The group left the room.

"So, not a science experiment." Warren said.

"Unless somebody is trying to take over the school." Layla said.

"You don't mean?" Zach asked.

"Layla, that's crazy! Gwen's still imprisoned." Will said.

"She's the most logical explanation." Layla defended.

"I see where she's coming from." Jessica said.

"So do I, but that still doesn't excuse that she's not able to commit crimes." Will said.

"Will, if it's not her, than who would it be?" Layla asked.

"Maybe it's a new up and coming villain?" Will suggested.

"Well then, they're not your villain." Ethan pointed out.

"Yeah, they said that you weren't a threat. Also, Warren was only a moderate threat. It seemed like Ethan was the robot's main enemy." Magenta pointed out.

"Why would anybody want to be Ethan's enemy?" Zach asked.

"Hey." Ethan said.

"Maybe they're trying to take out all the sidekicks." Layla said.

"Why would they do that?" Jessica asked.

"What's a hero without a sidekick?" Will asked.

"Now we just need to find out who would hate sidekicks." Warren said. They went off in their separate ways. Will and Layla went to their lockers.

"Who do you think it could be?" Layla asked.

"I don't know. Just be careful, okay. If they are trying to wipe out the sidekicks, then you're on the list." Will said.

"I know. I'll be careful." Layla said.

"So, anyways. This Saturday, Paper Lantern?" Will asked.

"Sure. Warren working?"

"No, just you and me." Will said.

"I'd like that." Layla said.

"So, if we were to try and find this person who is trying to get rid of the sidekicks, where should we start?" Will asked.

"I don't know." Layla said.

"Well, we'll look around for anyone suspicious and meet Mr. Medulla when the hour's up." Will said.

* * *

They hadn't made any progress. Neither had any other group. Luckily, Mr. Medulla seemed to have the answer to their problem.

"Yes, it seems that this robot is an alien." He concluded.

_**So, I hope you liked the introduction to that. If you can think of a better title, please tell me. All I could think of are the lyrics to Everybody Wants To Rule The World because the first scene is very memorable. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought. I hope to update this sometime soon, but if you look at my workload, you'd know not to get your hopes up for an update every week, or month. Probably at least one a year, but with some stories that doesn't happen. The first few chapters will just fly off, but I know where I'm going to end this. I know where it's going, so don't think that I'm making this up as I go along. So, yeah. That was a rant. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed the story.**_


End file.
